The present invention relates to an associative type computer comprising an aggregate type computer the includes a multitude of connected computers.
A multitude of connected computers are connected in a cluster to constitute an aggregate type computer. This type of computer is used as a server constituting a data center of an ASP (Application Service Provider) or is used as a supercomputer that performs a type of large scientific computation which has been conventionally carried out. The connection between each computer is generally a wired connection.
It becomes extremely inconvenient to construct an aggregate type supercomputer by connecting a multitude of computers in a cluster as an aggregate volume of the entire computer becomes large. Furthermore, an accommodating space of the entire structure has been large due to an excessively large volume of cords used to connect each computer. Moreover, connecting the operation of each computer has been extremely cumbersome and time consuming.
An object of the present invention is to solve the foregoing problems.
The present invention provides an associative type computer capable of simply and wirelessly connecting computers with computers of similar structure in high density.
In the case where computers each having elements such as a CPU or memory 1C and input/output interface and the like built in a cubic type casing, are disposed adjacent to one another on the inside of a hexahedral casing, the input/output interfaces of the adjacent computers are provided with signal transmission elements for a wireless connection. Bilateral data can be wirelessly transmitted between the signed transmission element of one computer and the signal transmission elements other computers. Acceptance and output of data from the signal transmission elements of the other computers are carried out via a multiple switch router. Further, the multiple switch router can optionally set a signal transmission path connecting each of the computers.